Fame In High School
by Seastar1196
Summary: Max is a famous movie actress who has to move. What happens when her biggest fan, the mysterious Fang, ends up going to her school and living right next to her on a beach? Will things work out, or will her life end up being consumed by hgih school drama?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here goes my 2****nd**** try on a story! Except this one I actually have planned out! And it will be more fun for me to write, thus longer chapters!!! Enjoy!!! **

**Iggy: ****You know…you act like you're all that. **

**Me: ****Oh who said I was acting Mr. WannaBeLoser?**

**Iggy: ****Well, at least I'm in Maximum Ride. Therefore I am cool. And who is the one with WINGS???**

**Me: ****You…BUT who is the one who gets to write this fanfic and control everything you do and say?**

**Iggy**: **Oh crap…well….you have nothing to do with the REAL Maximum Ride series! Ha!**

**Me: ****It's true….I don't own Maximum Ride…dang you James Patterson! -shakes fist in air- **

**Iggy: ****Seriously, who shakes their fist in the air anymore…? NO ONE! Who's the WannaBeLoser now???**

**Me: ****You're still the WannaBeLoser, now shut up and let the people of fan fiction read my marvelous story!**

**Iggy: ****Marvelous…sure….keep dreaming…**

**Me: ****Don't make me force you to sing Hannah Montana or High School Musical!!!**

**Iggy: ****Ok, I'll shut up! Anything but Hannah Montana or High School Musical!!!!!!!**

**Me: ****That's what I thought ;) **

Max POV

The bright flashes of cameras blinded me as I walked up to the doors of the party I was heading to. I had just finished my most recent movie, _1,000 Leagues Under The Sea _**(A/N sorry I couldn't think of another movie name!!)**, so of course there had to be a movie premier for it. But that meant wearing a dress, something that didn't cover up my legs completely, making me feel all exposed and open to the world….-shudder-. Ok, so its obvious I don't like dresses right? Well, my mother FORCED me to wear heels…which I _HATE_. They're like death-traps! One minute your struttin' your stuff, and the next you're lying in the hospital bed, wondering what the hell happened. So if I end up in the hospital, blame my mother. I think I'd actually have the right to sue her…AWESOME!!!

"Max! Up here! C'mon it's almost over babe!" Oh yeah, I have a boyfriend, Sam. He's not famous, but his dad was the director of my movie. So we met each other and then..yeah…you get it.

"I know, I know. Only like 3 hours left! Because that's not long at all.." I said sarcastically, walking up the red carpet towards him. When I finally reached his tall, muscled body, he wrapped his strong arm around my waist. I reached up and ruffled his sandy colored hair, and he grinned at me. It was my grin. Yeah, I'm just that special, I have a perfect boyfriend. WHAT NOW??? I know you're jealous…it's ok, you can envy me.

"Max!!! Gimme a pose baby! Yeah, that's it darling! Show us what 'ya got!!!" Oh, movie premiers also include snobby, obnoxious photographers. And the worse part is, they tell you to 'show us what we got' even when you're fat!!! I mean I'm not fat, but they do that to _every _star on red carpets! Even MICHAEL JACKSON who is like 99% plastic! Well, because I like my career as being an actress, I did a mini pose kinda thing, you know where you put your hand on your hip and kinda put most of your weight on one leg? Yeah, that's my signature. My great-great-grandmother was the very 1st one to do that, and apparently all the girls in my family have been actresses at least once and they followed that signature pose.

"Hey, hey Max! Over here! Come on hun give us something to work with!" I posed for that random dude, -he didn't even have a camera like WTF?- and then basically ran as fast I could without tripping in my freaking heels. I burst open the door, only to get hit in the face with a beer bottle by some drunk freak. He earned a kick in the place where the sun don't shine, and if it did before somehow, it certainly didn't anymore. He bent down, holding his precious spot, and fled out like a dog with his tail behind his legs. I, on the other hand, went to find a bathroom in this hell-hole to check my now bleeding nose. Unfortunately, people at parties with famous people get a little _too _excited. So on my search, I got hit in the ear, jabbed by an elbow in the stomach, and my feet probably got stepped on at least 7 times. I would have happily returned these painful deeds, but I could feel my nose bleeding down over my lips -eewwww it tasted horrible!- and dripping down my chin. Not fun.

I had finally gotten to the door that had the little female lady sign on it, and I was pleased to find out that when I went in, all the ladies saw my gory face, screamed their asses off, and ran out. I like to have that effect on people, it makes me feel all bad-ass and not girly. I calmly walked up to the _huge _mirror and glanced at myself. Huh, I thought, I can see why those wimps ran out so fast. I was actually surprised they didn't trip, because they were wearing even higher heels than I was. I grabbed a bundle of paper towels, ran them under the fancy-schmancy faucet. Wincing, I slowly dabbed at my dried blood that had plastered itself to my face. Ugh. Lovely. Now for the real problem. My nose. It had kinda twisted so that it was left at an awkward angle, and I am NOT good with doctors. Or hospitals. I closed my nose, put all my fingers on either side of my nose, and jerked it into place. HOLY SHIT!!!! I have a tip for you guys, NEVER, and I mean _**NEVER **_try fixing your own broken nose. You know how in movies, how you see the people just wince when they do it? Well, that's just acting as you probably know. It was painful enough to make me let out a soft whimper. Me, Maximum Ride, _whimpering _because of a simple _slightly _broken nose.

I nearly jumped right out of my dress when my phone started buzzing, tickling my leg. A text message. I thought I told people to never text me during premiers? Huh, guess people these days just don't know how to listen. I looked at the message anyways, curious enough to look at the message that _had _to be important. In those small little black letters, those black letters that formed words I never wanted to see, was the message:

_Max, we're moving. I'm sorry, but this neighborhood is too expensive, even for a celebrity like you. Your performing arts school is very expensive, and our new president is raising the taxes on our house even more. I know you love it here, and you have so many friends, but this has just become too much to handle. I know you can make new friends. _

_Love you lots,_

_Mom_

_(P.S- We will be moving to California. It's much brighter than it is here, in Hollywood.)_

WTF???? I'M MOVING??? I JUST BROKE MY NOSE AND NOW I'M FINDING OUT THAT IM **MOVING???** I took off my heels, threw them in the trash can, and ran out to find Sam as fast as I could. I _had _to tell him. Maybe he could find out a way for me to stay here. I found him by the snacks table, leaning on one arm, talking to some slut dressed in a strapless crimson red dress with a _very _low neckline. Oh, and figures her dress was also _extremely _short and she had on those high heels too. What is with people and heels these days? Pushing the thought of heels off of my mind. I raced over to Sam, saying, "What the hell are you doing flirting with this slut?"

He turned to me, looking like he didn't even care how my heart was being torn into 2 right now. All he said was, "List Max, baby, you know that I love you, but I just need to step up to some one who will be more…cooperative with me."

That pushed me over the edge, so I pushed the _thing _away from him, snarling to my now ex-boyfriend, "What? More cooperative with you in bed? Is that all that you wanted? So now your some obnoxious, sexist pig? Fine then! I'm moving anyways! Have fun with your little playmate!" I couldn't help but knee that little, insensitive, stupid, heartless jerk in the stomach.

That's when Miss. Perfect walked up to me, clearly upset that I had injured her dear, new boyfriend. "Who do you think you are to just knee _my boyfriend _in the stomach? He could have gotten seriously injured!!! Why you little…!" She flung towards me, her pedicured-nails attempting to scratch me. Wow. How lame. And I wondered if she knew was _trying _to hurt him. I danced out of the way, quick on my feet, and kicked her in the back of her knee. She fell to the floor with a wimpy, high pitched, snotty wail of pain. I walked away proudly, pushing past everyone like I was on top of the world, though, inside, my heart had broken apart. You know what? I don't need that lying weasel. I'm moving, which is a chance to get a new, _better_, more _loyal _boyfriend. But, as I was on my way out, I saw a bunch of my friends running in, ushering over to Sam who was still hunched over like an idiot, and they began to take him towards the bathroom. They hadn't even _noticed _me standing here, on the sidewalk, RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!!! Some friends I have, now at least I can be some what excited to be moving to California. That also means that there will be beach boys, and POOLS! I LOVED pools! Especially with slides that splash you into the clear blue water! Now I was tempted to go to Dorney Park's water park. And it was in the middle of Fall. Sigh. I wanted the days to pass by faster, so I could go into the water again. I don't know why, but I've always loved the beach. The sand on your feet, the heat on your skin, the water brushing lightly over your toes….so relaxing. Hey! California has a beach! I could get a beach house! I had to get home A.S.A.P! I dashed over to my midnight blue Camaro, completely forgetting the scene that had just happened all because I started thinking about pools. Wow. But I can't help it! I stepped on the gas, probably speeding but not really worrying about getting a ticket, and drove in anxiety until I pulled into my driveway.

I walked up the steps of our _massive _house (no wonder we can't pay for it anymore, or any of the other houses here) shoved the key into the lock, heaved the door open, and sped into my mom's room. (my dad left my family when I was born. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I wouldn't like him) I found her already packing boxes filled with pictures and crap from her room. Being a blunt person who is very to-the-point-ish I came out and asked right away, "Mom, when we move to California, can we get a house by the beach??? Please Mom? PLEASE PLEASE PLEAASSEEE????" I was jumping up and down now, excitement filling my veins. I have no idea what I would do if she said no.

Which is exactly why I started screaming like I was a mad man when she replied, "I already got a house. It's bigger than this one, but less cheap. And our backyard is the beach." My mom had to cover her ears so that her ear drums wouldn't bust when I screamed. See? I told you I screamed like a mad man. When I was done celebrating in her room, I got out my phone (an Iphone :D) and texted Nudge and Angel the great news. Nudge and Angel replied quickly, having being the ages of 13 and 15, both of their replies being YAAAAAYYY!!!!! Nudge's rambled on about how she always wanted to live by the beach, and how there would be _so _many parties, and cute guys, and blah blah blah. I received 4 more texts from Nudge, most of them being about guys and parties. All of which I deleted immediately after I saw the words "guys' and "beach parties" and I shuddered when she mentioned "bikinis".

I opened the door to my room, which was pretty cool. There weren't many posters or anything antiques, so my part would be easy. I had 3 dark purple walls, and the one where the backboard to my black bed leaned up against was a deep sapphire blue. I had one stripe going through the whole room, which was a sparkly silver outlined in black. My bed sheets for my queen size bed were a background of black, with random polka-dots colored deep purple and deep blue, and rings like hollow dots colored silver. I had a dark wooden dresser, which held everything besides my dressed and shirts. Those went in the walk in closet with all my shoes that I was FORCED to buy. In my closet, I had a rotating jewelry hanger that I hung all my necklaces, bracelets, and earrings on. I also had a balcony that I must admit had a _horrible _view. It was lingering over the streets, and an alley where there was an illegal drug dealer. Wonderful. So every night when I tried sleeping, I would hear "Nah, the Vodka is 7$. 'Ya gotta pay the price, man." It's a terrible influence, especially on a 17 year old girl. Besides the balcony, my room kicked ass. During my thoughts, I had started packing, and was already done with the closet and almost finished with the dresser. All that left was getting a moving van to take my bed and now-empty dresser. Wow that was fast. I hadn't even realized that Nudge and Angel had walked in about when I had started packing, so they were also finished with their rooms.

I saw the moving van outside already. Wow. Time had passed by so quickly. Before we knew it, the moving peoples, who were ENCREDIBLY buff and "totally ripped" according to Nudge. It was amusing being able to watch her and Angel drool over the "hot'" guys that they never had a chance with. I wondered if they knew that. I think that, at one point, Nudge asked one out to get coffee, even though she hated it. I THINK (you never know with Nudge) that she was _TRYING _to appear older. It failed epically. Of course she thought it was really and truly working….until the worker rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Kids. Ya gotta love'em." After that she had walked away dejectedly, while I was standing there laughing my ass off with Angel. We started rolling on the floor, and it was one of those moments where everyone just randomly started joining in with our laughter, even the workers! Well…everyone but Nudge, who stomped dramatically up the stairs and slammed her door shut. We only laughed harder. Aww, poor little Nudge…hehe.

And then finally, FINALLY, it was time to go to bed. Except there were no beds…or blankets….or pillows…oh dear lord…We ended up having to sleep on the floor, which was HARDWOOD!!! It was the only floor they would allow us to sleep on because all the others were carpet and had gotten cleaned that day for the next people that would live here. Yeah, we're just that kind. The whole lot of us, (me, Mom. Angel, and Nudge) all got to sleep on a creaky, uncomfortable, hardwood floor that night. I don't think any of us got ANY sleep, 1. Because Angel and Nudge kept talking about how excited they were, 2. Because have you ever slept on a hard floor with no blankets, pillows, or mattresses? And 3. Because I think I swallowed a bug. Isn't this just the best day for me? Actually, in some ways it was, and some ways it wasn't. But at least, by tomorrow afternoon, we should be fully un-packed into our new house. I think that must have also been a reason I couldn't sleep, my excitement gives me energy. Plus, my mom kicks her feet when she sleeps…ow….and of course I was right next to her and she was on the edge. So I was the only one who had to feel the wrath of her feet….so gross, and not to mention painful! You never know how hard a mother can kick until you feel it! Like seriously, she had some damn strong muscles in those legs! And to think I thought she was fat….but that still didn't make my energy leave me, so I got away with being able to roll all over my family, kick them, throw my hand over their faces while pretending to sleep, and one time, when I pretended to be having a bad dream, I actually got up on my knees and grabbed _some one_ by the shoulders and shook them. Yeah, I'm thinking I had a good day now. I'm so proud of myself for looking at the bright side of things.

**I hope you liked it! The end was kind of a filler, because the next chapter has to start off a certain way! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Without reviews, I don't know how I did :'( so please review, do it for the sake of Iggy not being a WanneBeLoser anymore!**

**Iggy: ****Hey!!! **

**Me: ****Oh just shut up already and deal with it. You know it's true!**

**Iggy: ****Well….kinda yeah…I can see where you're getting at…**

**Me: ****I'm so proud of you. Your admitted You're a WannaBeLoser! **

**Iggy: ****Yeah…I found my true state of mind! A WannaBeLoser! I could be WannaBeLoser super hero!!! Yeah..I can see it now -stares off dreamily into space-**

**Me:**** Ok then…-slowly backs away- BUH-BYE!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLES!!!!**

**~Seastar1196**

**(P.S-Do not forget to review!!!!! They make me happy!!!! And they make Iggy less….weird!!!!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola peoples! Thanks so much for all the nice reviews!!! I really appreciate it! Now is the time for Max and Fang to meet!!! I'm going to do half Max POV and the other half Fang POV, sound good? Too bad! Enjoy!!!**

**Me: ****Iggy won't be here on this fine day because he's out attempting to make his WanneBeLoser Hero costume. **

**Max:**** So instead, 'ya get me. **

**Me: ****Yes, Max will be here replacing Iggy as he tries making his costume out of toilet paper…Oh dear Lord…**

**Max: ****You know, none of this would've been happening if you were as awesome as James Patterson…Iggy wouldn't be a sad, hopeless little child if you owned Maximum Ride.**

**Me: ****Well thanks for rubbing it in that I don't own the series Maximum Ride! -runs off and cries in a corner-**

**Max: ****Hey no problem! Guess this means I get to type up her fanfic for her…-evil grin-**

**Me: ****-runs back into room- Don't. Touch. The. Keyboard. Slowly step away from the computer and no one has to hug Robert Pattinson…**

**Max: ****No! His last name is a total copy of Patterson! Noooo!!!! Ok fine I'll leave!!! Just keep the hairy freak away from me!**

**Me: ****Ok :D (P.S-Robert Pattinson will NOT be in any of my chapters…I think xD)**

**Max POV**

I woke up, rubbing my head where it had been lying on the floor. Figures, I was the last one up. I yawned, stretching out my arms to a point until I heard a crack…ew…All of a sudden I felt a pang of freezing cold liquid hit my head and drip down my body. I glanced up to a squealing Nudge who was already running away, fleeing for where her empty room was. I heard the lock click, and Angel and Nudge laughing. I was not going to let my last moments in my old house be embarrassing ones….for me at least. I trudged up the stairs, making sure to be extra loud when walking by Nudge's locked door, and hid inside my room. After a few moments, I crept over to my door, counting down 3...2...1...

Nudge's door unlocked, and she stepped out, glancing all over the place, knowing I was probably somewhere just waiting to get revenge on her. Right when she was outside my cracked-open door, I leaped out, tackling her to the ground. Before Angel or Mom could come to her rescue, I dragged her into the bathroom, turning on the faucet in the shiny white tub. Of course, I made sure it was cold water.

"Noooo! Back up! Repeat, I need back up! Angel!!!! Stranger Danger!! This is not my mom! This is not my dad! SOMEBODY GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!" Nudge squealed, trying to protect her precious frizzy hair from the cold water that was getting closer to her. I shoved her head closer to the water, making it flow over her dark brown hair.

"NOO!!! MAX I JUST DID MY HAIR!! IT WAS PERFECT!!! _MAX!!!!!_" Oops…too late. I had already ran her whole head under the water. Oh well. Revenge is sweet!

"Max! Nudge! Angel! Come on it's time to go!!!" My mom shouted up from downstairs, right after Angel had burst into the room, gasping. We all ran down the stairs, Nudge's dripping hair completely forgotten in our excitement. We loaded into our different cars, (there were only 2, mine and my Mom's) Angel in my car with me, and Nudge with my Mom in her car. Normally, everyone would've rode with me and my Mom would have her car all to herself, but I guess Nudge didn't completely forgive me yet..hehe…Oh well it was totally worth it.

The highways and turnpikes and everything took _forever _to get across. We were driving from Hollywood to California **(A/N-I don't know if they're close or not, but in my story, they're about 3 ½ hours away from each other) **so that was about 3 ½ hours which, in the mind of Maximum Ride, is like a year of driving. But I did get to talk to Angel…about guys and beach parties…yay…After at least 1 hour of her talking, I had to turn the radio on. It just happened to be Q102, which was playing a Justin Bieber (Justin BEAVER!!) song. I groaned and turned off the radio. I would much rather listen to Angel than some 15 year old guy who hasn't even gotten a deep voice yet. It was going to be a _long _ride.

I kinda zoned at most of the way, mostly focusing on following my Mom's tan mini-van. I was so focused that when we pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous house, I didn't even think of it to be our new house. I only snapped out of it when my mom honked her horn, signaling for me to get out of the car. When I stepped out and closed my door, I stood, my mouth probably hanging to the ground, and stared at the house in front of me.

I couldn't even believe it was my new house. It was glass on some walls, so that you could see through into the living room where there was a lovely tan carpet. The other glass wall on the front was a view of a grand staircase that spiraled up towards the 2nd floor, a humungous chandelier hanging off to the side of the stairs. While I was gaping at the house, my Mom had opened the garage door (which I found out was also massive in size) and parked her car in it. I got into my car and slowly drove into the garage, being careful not to bump into any walls or my Mom's car.

My Mom walked up to me, saying, "Max, would you like to do the honors?" She dropped a key into my open hand, and, instead of responding, I ran up to the front door. Shoving the key into the lock, I turned the door knob and revealed myself to my glorious new place that I could now call home.

I dashed up the stairs and flew into the room that was labeled with a little sign on the door "Max's Room". It was so cool. The walls were already painted the same color as my old ones, which I didn't mind. My bed had already been brought in, along with my dresser. Except now, standing proudly on top of my dresser, was a mini-flat screen TV. I walked into my closet, which was basically the same thing as my old one, except it had more space for clothes and shoes. I wondered around, finding the bathroom, which was my own personal bathroom. It already had shower curtains, and a little window above the toilet with closable blinds and curtains.

The shower curtain had 2 layers. The 1st one was a tye-dye kind of pattern with the colors of purple and blue. The 2nd layer was a thin, see-through curtain that was white-ish silver with sparkles in the shapes of teeny tiny stars. I walked back into the main part of my room, and spotted double glass doors that lead to a balcony. The balcony had a beautiful view of the ocean, so I would most likely be falling asleep to the sound of waves each night. I stared off into the ocean, getting lost in its alluring waves, until the doorbell rang. Now who the hell could that be???

**Fang POV**

I had seen our new neighbors pull into the huge house across the street from us, and now here stood my lovely family, holding a freaking fruit basket. My dad had rung the doorbell, while my younger sibling, Gazzy who was 13, was holding the basket. Iggy and I, both of us being 17 and bored out of our minds already, stood in the back, ready to run if people tried pinching our cheeks.

A woman with dark hair and dark skin answered the door, smiling, saying, "Why, hello there! You must be our neighbors! Come in, come in!" She ushered us through the door, Gazzy awkwardly placing the fruit basket on a table. Their house was bigger than ours, and it was mostly glass. Very unique.

My dad shook her hand, introducing us, "Hello! I'm Jeb, and these are my children, Nick, Jeff, and Zephyr. I don't know why, but they prefer to be called Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy." He pointed to each of us when he said our _real _names, which he knew we all hated.

"Of course. Let me call down my girls and introduce them. Max!!! Nudge!!! Angel!!! The neighbors are here!!!" She hollered up the stairs. 3 girls then came striding down the stairs. The shortest one had blonde, ultra-curly hair. She had peach colored skin, with a sweet smile. She looked very young. The next tallest had darker features, and frizzy hair. She was also smiling, and looked young. Then came the tallest and most gorgeous. She had blonde hair with lots of brown streaks in it, and it was simply straight. She had tan skin, but not as dark as the other one's. She, on the other hand, was not smiling, simply putting on a casual look.

And she looked so familiar. I couldn't place her looks, but I knew I had seen her faces somewhere. That's when I realized it. She was my FAVORITE actress from the movie _1,000 Leagues Under The Sea_!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WAS SHE HERE?????

She looked up, clearly have felt my eyes on her, and stared at me. I don't remember anything beyond that, because that's when I fainted.

While I was unconscious, everyone must have been getting to know each other, because when I woke up, they were all laughing at some hilarious joke. The I remembered all of their names, as if I had heard them being introduced while I was unconscious. The tallest was Max, the shorter one was Nudge, and the shortest of all was Angel.

Then Max looked at me and said, "So, ya finally woke up from your nap?" Her eyebrows were raised, and that made her look even hotter than before.

I decided to go with a bad-ass response, "I don't take naps. Why, were you hoping you could have a cuddle buddy?" Oh yeah, that sounded so bad-ass….to me it did at least…But I did get the response I wanted. Her eyebrows shot up even higher, making her whole face be taken over by shock.

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't a total valley girl at heart. How much you wanna bet you're on Team Edward?" She smirked, obviously proud with her come-back.

Never in my life would I let a girl top me, so I was about to say some insulting phrase to her when Iggy stepped in and said, "Alright you guys, I think you've done enough flirting. You just met!" I stared at him like he was crazy, while Max looked down and blushed. That made her look so cute. Everyone else laughed at us both, because apparently I was probably blushing too.

"Ok, ok, enough torturing them. Let's leave the love birds alone…for now." Gazzy chirped in, grinning evilly. Max was giving him a death glare while I reached over and punched him in the arm casually. I actually put some force into it, so he winced. But he didn't cry out. Not in front of the girls. He was probably going to be wining at me when we get back home though. Oh joy.

Nudge and Angel had stopped laughing, but were only giggling now. I saw Nudge glancing repeatedly at Iggy, and Gazzy and Angel were eyeing each other. Aww, they have people who they can like but will never have a chance with, how "sweet" of them.

Mrs. Martinez (I learned that day that Max and her had different last names because Max was a foster kid, like me.) clapped her hands, announcing, "Alright everyone! Now that we've gotten to know each other and get settled down, who wants cookies? I made chocolate chip!!!" Max gasped along with the rest of the girls, and, pushing and shoving each other, they raced for the kitchen. My family was laughing, including me, and we calmly walked into the kitchen, wishing that we had gotten in there faster. There was a huge plate on the counter top, which now only held 8 cookies left on it. Damn, those girls can eat!

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Oh and P.S Fang's family's last name is Griffith, and Fang's last name is Venom. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Do it for the toilet paper, which we are now running out of because Iggy used it all!!!**

**Iggy:**** Hey! But at least I completed the costume! **

**Me: ****Oh, you mean the mess of toilet paper in the bathroom? Yeah, I threw that out. It looked like crap.**

**Iggy: ****Why must you be so cruel?????**

**Me: ****Eh…whatever…review to make me less cruel and to our toilet paper back?**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N- Ok I'm just saying something VERY IMPORTANT!!!! I will be updating on weekends BUT can't do this weekend because of Mother's Day and we are doing something special this weekend because of it. Sorry!!! Blame all the mothers of the world, not meeee!!!!! I will update next weekend though :D Again, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- Hi peoples! Ok, I got a REALLY mean review from some one! Reviews are supposed to be nice, and they're supposed to COMPLIMENT your story! And there's a reason why Max is a little OOC and why there was the mistake. I know that Hollywood is a city in California, but there is a little thing that I like to call TRADITION that I use. But can you go with me that California and Hollywood are BOTH cities and are EXTREMELY far away from each other? Thanks!

Fang: You didn't even give them a chance to answer…what if they don't wanna go with you that they're both "cities"?

Me: Oh shut up already and say the disclaimer already. Oh, and can you suddenly fall in love with my friend please? Please please pleasseee?

Fang: I'll do the disclaimer…but how do I know that your friend isn't a TOAD like last time?

Me: It's all about trust..and I don't hear a disclaimer!

Fang: -sigh- Fine. She doesn't own Maximum Ride, she's just not cool enough. -walks away quickly-

Me: Hey! What about my friend? COME BACK HERE!

Max POV :D

**After Fang and his family left, I had plopped myself on the couch with a bundle of cookies that were left over. I was still surprised that there were any left…So here I am, all cozy, flipping through too many channels all about Spongebob, how Miley Cyrus is becoming inappropriate, (she always has been a little off…) something about some pointless "house wives" show, and blah blah blah. But I stopped when I heard a simple sentence that came out of the mouth of a snobby looking reporter. **

**Those words that I wished he hasn't said were, "And is the famous Maximum Ride being forced by her mother, who desperately needs money, to be an actress?" My breath caught when he said **_**who desperately needs money. **_**It was true, before I became an actress my family was practically broke. We did anything we could to get money, lottery tickets, garage sales, and even calling people from radios that held those pointless contests. **

**That was how I got famous, we all entered in a contest on Q102 (don't ask how we could afford a radio, because I honestly don't know) and I just happened to win. But we didn't know anyone would ever find out about that.**

**Sometime later during his gossip about me, he said, "Is the Maximum Ride we all know and love not really who she puts on to be? A polite, young lady who gets all the guys? Is she really just a tom-boy girl with who needed some money? Stay tuned to find out as we interview her ex-boyfriend Sam Connison!"**

**I angrily flicked off the TV, not wanting to hear Sam tell lies and crap about me to the whole world. Damn television and how some channels are broadcasted **_**everywhere. **_**I stomped up the stairs, flung open my mom's bedroom door and demanded, "How the hell did they find out?" in a breathless, shocked voice. **

**I'm guessing she hadn't seen the news yet, because her response was, "Who found out what? And watch the language Max." **

**To bad I was too stunned to give a crap about my language. "A reporter was just on the freaking news telling about how we used to be poor, and how I'm not actually a prissy wimp like most actresses!" **

**Her face became very grim. "I knew this would happen sometime soon Max. People need something to gossip about, and I heard from some one that they had found out some interesting news about you. That's another reason why I chose to move, you wouldn't want to be where paparazzi are now that this is out." **

**Uh-oh. I had already forgotten what a problem the paparazzi always are. Being so mad at myself and this whole mess, I simply walked out of my mom's room, kept walking down the hall until I found my room, closed the door shut tightly, (while making sure it was locked of course) found my thickest pillow, and screamed like a banshee. I cursed the name of the reporter dude, (calling him "the reporter dude" with a few swears in the middle) and just let it all flow out. **

**After I was done, I walked out of my room as if nothing had happened, as if it was just another normal day. When inside, I really felt like finding the bitch who had exposed my secret and beating the crap out of them. My mood had swiftly changed from shocked, to violence, to some sort of longing that I couldn't place. It was like a part of my heart was willing me to go somewhere, to go somewhere with someone. **

**The feeling nagged at me all day, and it kept my mind occupied. So when Nudge and Angel wanted me to play Dance Dance Revolution with them, I was too spaced off to notice their Bambi eyes, to notice their pleading voices, to notice them walking away dejectedly. The only thing that snapped me out of my revere was the sick feeling in my stomach that replaced the longing feeling. **

**I dashed for the bathroom, holding my stomach the entire time. I was violently sick, but I didn't know what it was from. Definitely not the cookies, I knew that. (I have no idea how, but I just knew that it wasn't the cookies. Kinda like my spidey-sences were tingling :D) No one came in to help me, and when I glanced in the toilet, there was nothing there. **

**I hadn't flushed yet, and apparently my gagging didn't make any noise at all. My stomach felt better, and all feelings had left it. Literally, it was numb now. I poked my tummy, experimenting. It was like all senses had been cut off from it, because I didn't feel a thing. I couldn't hear anymore either, and all the scents of cookies had abandoned my nose, even though they had just been made a couple hours ago. I screamed to see if I could still talk, and I could feel my lungs vibrating, but no nose came to my ears. **

**No one came down to see why I had screamed, so I started panicking. And then, the only sound that I could hear was his voice. His comforting voice, asking what was wrong with me. The only scent that I could smell was him, him and his fresh smelling cologne. I could feel my stomach again, and this time, when I tested my voice, I didn't scream. I drearily said, "Fang…Fang…Fang…." And the rest of the day, that was all I said, and all I could think of. **

**Was it possibly that I had already fallen in love with him? I have no idea. Was it possible that the longing feeling in my gut was for him? Probably. Well then doesn't that make the first question be a "yes"? I think so. But I definitely don't hope so.**

**No more drama, **_**please **_**no more drama! **

**A/N- Sorry about it being so short! But this was supposed to be the moment where Max realizes her feelings for Fang. And I **_**HAD **_**to end it RIGHT HERE! BUT what's wrong with her? Whenever she goes more than 3 hours without Fang, her senses get cut off from her body…Why? REVIEW TO FIND OUT, even though it's obvious, BUT STILL! Also review to make me update again! If I don't get ATLEAST 10 reviews, I'm not updating again this weekend! MUAHAHAHH! **


End file.
